


in the morning

by lovechuu14



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: But mostly fluff, Fluff and Crack, Jisung is cute, Lazy Mornings, M/M, au where theyre just normal, been working on this for a while, i still dont know how to tag, im minsung trash, just soft, minho is a dork, theyre cute, whipped bois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 21:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20378476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovechuu14/pseuds/lovechuu14
Summary: But together... Together the both of them saw everything they needed. Everything they wanted: where Jisung sought out solitude in the night, he found comfortable company in Minho's presence. Where Minho woke up for the calm of the morning, he felt fulfilled by Jisung's energy. And the both of them were content, they found an even more beautiful aesthetic in each other. And that was enough.





	in the morning

Rays of sunshine softly beamed through the gaps in their blinds illuminating their sleeping figures. A trail of long vines drape across a messy dresser leading to a pile of discarded pillows, abandoned by the pair during the night. Waking up to the melodious singing of birds peacefully humming their lilting melodies, the older of the pair stretched his arms out gently as to not disturb the other, his delicate cat like features comfortably resting in a small smile as his eyes lay upon the resting figure of his boyfriend's slight figure. 

Wearily blinking the remnants of sleep out of his eyes, Minho shifted slightly as to encase Jisung in his strong arms yet not wake him up. Snuggling up to him again, poised to go into another slumber- despite just waking up- he marvelled at the younger's still adorable resting face. At how despite the shuffling in the night, his fluffy hair had still remained as cute as ever.

A glossy white dresser lay opposite to them- holding a heart-warming photograph of a sweet memory of the pair. Jisung with his full cheeks bunched up whilst he smiles with his whole face, lips forming a beautiful heart. Minho with his gummy smile and one arm comfortably wrapped around the younger, content clearly radiating off his body overlapping with the heart eyes being made at the shorter. 

They were both holding bunnies- Minho lightly smiled remembering how his boyfriends face had lit up at the mention of a pet cafe. Of course Minho had wanted to go to a cat café having not seen his 3 babies in so long, yet the mere thought made him so obscenely homesick that they decided to visit somewhere else. From the moment they had stepped in, you could see the image of pure joy spread across Jisung's face and it had filled Minho's heart with so much softness- so much so that he hadn't wanted to leave the fluff filled paradise. Who would have- seeing the love of their life looking so content and cuddling tiny puppies with cuteness to rival that of them.

In the end, the one hour date at the cafe had turned into a day trip- taking a promise of going back home to see the cats to pry Jisung away from the bunnies.

But Minho wouldn't have changed anything for the world.

The younger snuffled, nose twitching, eyes still shut as he shuffled closer to his boyfriend. Despite the countless mornings together, Minho could never get tired of waking up to this. Would never get over how beautiful Jisung is. How perfect he always appeared to him. His arms tightened protectively around Jisung's waist pulling him closer- if that was even possible. He never wanted to let go.

He wanted to stay like this forever.

Forever suspended in a bubble of feather soft happiness surrounding them, yet, not suffocating at all. This was what Minho loved about the mornings; the sweet melodies of the birds outside serenading the both of them as they wake. The quiet and undisturbed atmosphere, when everyone is asleep. The slivers of warm sunlight peeking through the blinds, dancing beautifully across their figures.

It was beautiful. And always was.

"mmnnghhhhh minhogobacktoslepsshskhsks" 

Minho softly snorted- Jisung would sleep all day if he could. He never wanted to get out of bed, always whining when Minho woke him up due to his love for early mornings. He instead opted for late nights. It was rather fitting actually. Of course it was fitting that they both preferred hours of quiet, but more so that Jisung was like the night- in the same way Minho was like the morning.

Jisung was the late nights spent binge watching a Netflix series, sitting in a position likely to cause problems later yet somehow comfier than any other. He was the way the streetlights reflected in a car window after it rains. Jisung was staying up all night to study and complete assignments armed only with tea, coffee and digestives, yet still managing to pass with the highest grades. He was being the loud person in the friendship group when, all he really wanted, was to sit and watch the rain and listen to how the cars speed through it. Jisung was the night, in all its beauty, and all its solitude.

On the other hand, Minho was the mornings. He was the four o clock showers you take when you want time to relax after but don't want to be late. He was watching the sun rise, wrapped in a fluffy bathrobe, sitting on a windowsill, eating crumpets. Minho was waking up early enough to see the nocturnal creatures return to their homes. He was the cringey, get pumped for the day feeling you get when listening to the perfect playlist in the morning. Minho was the morning, in all its fresh and vibrancy, yet all its calm tranquillity.

But together... Together the both of them saw everything they needed. Everything they wanted: where Jisung sought out solitude in the night, he found comfortable company in Minho's presence. Where Minho woke up for the calm of the morning, he felt fulfilled by Jisung's energy. And the both of them were content, they found an even more beautiful aesthetic in each other. And that was enough.

"Nnnghnn why aren't you sleeping no, is so early, "

Jisung whined, pouting, his eyes still shut as his hands came up to rub the sleep from them. Edges of his lips curling up, Minho cupped his boyfriend's cheeks in his big palms, lightly pushing away his hands with the pads of his thumbs,

"I don't know sungie, its never too early to wake up when I'm with you. Who knows, maybe I'll wake up earlier next time,"

" Nooooooooo minhoooo I need my sleeeeeep~"

"That's not what you said the day before yesterday, when you insisted on us pulling an all nighter so that we could watch all the seasons of that k drama whose name I already forgot-"

"Heyyyyyyyyyyy that's not fairrrr- it was showing all the episodes at once for like the first time ever- it was iconic and we needed to be there,"

At this Minho smirked, tipping his head down to be level with Jisung's,

"More iconic than me?"

" Absolutely."

Minho nudged the latter nose with his own before whispering a quick "meanie" to him. He was so adorable. Jisung's cheeks were flushed a dusty pink, big eyes open and staring into Minho's own chocolate ones. Slightly chapped lips were pulled into a cute pout, because he knew Minho couldn't resist it.

"Anyway what were you doing all that time when you were up- I swear you were literally u for half an hour doing nothing-"

" Maybe? Maybe not? You'll never know,"

" You were just staring at me the entire time weren't you,"

A dusting of blush made its way across Minho's faces-

"You absolute dork I love you so much,"

"I love you too sungie,"

And then they kissed. It was more of a brushing of lips more than anything, sweet and soft- yet still enough to send tingles down Minho's spine. and nose? for some reason? that was weird- that never happened before-

"ACHOO"

"ACKFFHBFESJHBFLU MINHOOOOO I HATE YOU WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU MANNN SOME WARNING WOULD HAVE BEEN HELPFUL- STOP LAUGHING AT MEEEEE"

But what wasn't there to laugh about; it was a comedic masterpiece- Jisung had ended up on the floor after getting so shocked from it. And of course Minho had laughed at him like the model boyfriend he was.

**Author's Note:**

> hi i'm back with some more trash but i like this trash more :D its also longer than most of my fics  
so like i said i've been working on this for a long time lol and hopfully its ok.  
pls leave kudos if u like this and pls comment :3  
i love getting feedback or just some reassurance :,) thank you for reading


End file.
